the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Fireworks (Clan Ton Theon)
Clan Ton Theon Background Fireworks was born in the Sunbeam Ruins. She loved the sun of the land and liked to explore the Ruins. Books and Knowledge, philosophy or anything Light related didn't interest her much, but she did find the land to be beautiful. But another land eventually caught her interest. The Shifting Expanse, home of her breed. She decided she wanted to learn what and how a Lightning dragon lives. She lived in the Expanse for most of her life and learned how to build machinery. She liked living there until another clan of dragons attacked. She had no experience in battle training and was completely defenseless. She was bitten badly in her front left leg. Most of her clan were killed and the survivors like Fireworks all fled in different directions. The bite on her leg eventually became infected and soon she couldn't even walk on it. The infection grew so bad that she had to cut it off herself. It was the most painful and terrifying thing she had ever done. She used some spare pieces of machinery she had with her to make a makeshift leg. This makeshift leg, although a pain to move she had for years afterward. Sometimes she's didn't even wear the leg, as it was easier to walk on three legs than with the makeshift one. But she hated the looks she got from other dragons so she kept the leg. She traveled into the Ashfall Wastes. She had always been curious about how the fire dragons made their metal. She made an appointment to visit the famous forges. She thought it would be relaxing and fascinating, and it was interesting, except for the part where she found the spiral. Early that day she had watched a lively spiral work hard in the forges. He seemed to be talented and obviously knew what he was doing. But now here he was covered in molten metal and with his head cracked open. Every dragon in the forges thought he was dead, They wanted to dispose of his body in the fire. But Fireworks saw that the spiral was breathing. She begged them to get him medical attention instead, but they argued he was as good as dead anyway. Fireworks refused to believe this and saved the spiral. It wasn't easy, but she eventually found help for this spiral in Seeking Clan. In Seeking Clan a spiral named Alaria also made Fireworks a prosthetic leg that looked so realistic it was almost as if she never lost a leg at all. Fireworks is extremely protective over the spiral she saved, named Corkscrew. She feels an almost motherly affection for him. She also became very protective over a fire mirror who soon befriended Corkscrew. This mirror is named Clytius and he and Corkscrew sort of became Fireworks's adopted family. She realized however that she was being too protective over them both so she decided to join the Hewn City research team to give them some space. She doesn't really know much about the City, but she does make a good guard against any of the strange creatures that live in the City *** Fireworks wishes she never entered the Hewn City. She had gotten trapped there with the rest of the research team. Her mind was infected with the Shade and she lost control of herself. She became violent and was used to hurt others. She doesn't remember much, but what she does remember horrifies her. She wakes up to nightmares. She also grieves for the loss of Clytius who had died in the clan's civil war. At least Corkscrew was still alive. She gave him a great, big hug when she returned from the City. She also grew closer to Night and wants to ask them to become her mate. Personality A kind and tender dragon. She wants the best for everyone. Relationships Night: Her mate Corkscrew: She sees him as a son Clytius: She also saw him as a son and was devastated when he was killed. Trivia * She is bisexual and intersex Category:Light Dragon Category:Ridgeback Category:Other Gender Category:Guard